Forever There
by shyninja
Summary: Everyone remembers Hinata on her birthday.It's better than it sounds so please read and review


-1Hi this is my first fanfiction so please no flames.

I don't own Naruto.

There might be spelling and/or grammar errors.

Warning: Character death (please get a box of tissue just incase)

_Thoughts _ "speaking"

**Forever There**

It was December 27th and it's a special day for a short indigo blue haired, white eyed girl…it's Hyuga Hinata's birthday…also the day of her death…

Uchiha Sasuke, a raven haired and onyx eyed boy, hold Haruno Sakura's hand, a pink haired and green eyed girl. They went to the Hyuga estate to pay their respects to a certain Hyuga girl. Inside the estate, they walk passed many family members of the Hyuga clan. They didn't mind that they were here because they know were they were going. The couple walked to a white cherry blossom tree that stand behind a monument or rather a gravestone. Sakura has a bouquet of white lilies arranged by her best friend Ino and she set them on the monument. "Rest in peace Hinata." Sakura prayed. Sasuke looked at the grave with sad eyes…

_Hyuga Hinata_

_Loving Friend_

_Honorable Daughter _

"It's been a year since that day." Sasuke mumbled. "Yes…" Sakura thought sadly.

Flashback December 21st In The Forest---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke! Please tell me if I'm your special love one!" Sakura cried. "You are, Sakura but Hinata…" Sasuke protested. Hinata is very special to him and so is Sakura. _Why is this so complicated ,_he thought, _I love Sakura but I have feelings for Hinata too. Does the same feeling I felt for Sakura the same as Hinata? I've been friends with Hinata since we were little but ever since I met Sakura my chest gets heavy._ Sakura started to cry and Sasuke is confuse about his feelings.

Hinata was taking a walk in the forest and heard the whole thing. She knew that Sasuke loves someone else from the start even though he didn't admit it. She walk towards them "S-s-sasuke…" she called. Sasuke turned around "Hinata…?" Sakura looked up in shock _No _,she thought, _Hinata is here?! Oh I'm so stupid! This is going to break her heart. She's my friend and I'm suppose to be happy for her that Sasuke loves her! _Hinata came closer then just silently stood there. Sasuke and Sakura are waiting for her response and both feeling guilty.

Hinata smiled at them and said "S-s-sasuke I k-k-knew that you have feelings f-for someone else s-so p-please don't cloud y-your f-feelings for me." Sasuke was shock that she had the courage to talk like that. "But Hinata…" Sakura started, Hinata looked at her, "shouldn't you be mad at me, I mean I'm the one that hurt your feelings because I love Sasuke too." Hinata just smiled "That's because y-you're my friend, Sakura." Then she took their hands and put them together, "You both l-l-love each other and even t-though Sasuke you have m-more feelings for S-sakura than me I still care about b-both of you." Sakura and Sasuke smiled at Hinata and both were fortunate that she is their friend.

December 24th Leaf village, Konoha---Ichiraku Ramen Bar---------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were waiting for Hinata to come after a three day mission they completed and succeeded. "Man, where's Hinata?! I'm starving!" complained Naruto. "Naruto, you idiot stop complaining!" shouted Sakura. "Sakura, Hinata is never the type of person to be late…_did something happen?_" Sasuke said. "I'm getting worried." replied Sakura. "Maybe she needs to do things for the Hyuga clan I don't know." Naruto guessed.

"Naruto! Uchiha! Sakura!" someone shouted. They turn around and saw Hyuga Neji running towards them. "Let's go something happen to Hinata!" he shouted. He ran towards the direction of the Konoha Hospital with the others following.

Konoha Hospital-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reach the hospital, they followed Neji to her room. Inside were all the members of team eight and there was Hinata; she unconscious and there was a heart monitor next to her. "What happen?!" Naruto demanded. "We-we were out training" ,Kiba began, "that Hinata started to cough and then she collapsed." Sakura looked puzzled "But there has to be a reason for her to ended up like this!" Neji lowered his head down and Sasuke noticed that. "Hyuga…are you hiding something from us?" "Yeah, Neji! You better not be hiding something!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto, be quiet. Hinata needs rest." Sakura replied. Neji sat down on a chair and sigh.

"At birth Hinata was born with an illness that nearly damage her heart…the clan feared that she wouldn't survive long to become the head let alone the heir. Some members of the clan thought if they discourage her, she'll be disowned and be sent to the branch side of the clan thus leaving Hanabi to become the heir…" Everyone in the room was in shock, they can't believe that all this time she was ill. "Dose she know about this?" Kurenai asked. "…no" he relied. "But if we have know this sooner we could of help her! But she is now in a bad condition and it's because of you!" Naruto bellowed as he charged over to Neji. "NARUTO! STOP!" Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke grab hold of him before he could do some damage.

When the doctor came in the worst was only beginning. He told them that there wasn't a known cure for her illness.

The next day-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata open her eyes _oh how long was I asleep _then she saw a orange blur _Naruto? _"Hinata…Hinata are you okay?" he asked. Naruto was worried because Hinata looked paler then before. She nodded her head and tried to get up. "Hinata um you know I think it's best for you to lay in bed." his face was blushing at that time. "Um N-no Naruto I'm o-okay. " Naruto sat down and it was complete silence until he called her name. "Y-yes Naruto?" but when she look to face him Naruto just went up and hug her. "Hinata I'm sorry but I just can't bare the thought of losing you. I'm sorry that I didn't realize your feelings for me until now." ,he began to have tears in his eyes, "Hinata what I'm trying to say is that I really do love you and long ago I was stupid-" Naruto look notice that Hinata had kiss him on the cheek. "Naruto", she said, "I love you too." She started to cry. "B-but I really wish we could be together." He hold her close and said. "Me too."

11/26-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was excited today because tomorrow is Hinata's birthday. Her friends thought they can throw a little party for her. Neji says that the Hyuga clan wanted the party at their estate. He explained that they regretted how they treated Hinata and hope maybe they can celebrate her birthday to show they really cared about her. Everyone agreed and started to get presents and party supplies. Naruto got a ring with a lavender heart shaped pearl on it just for Hinata. Sakura had a idea to make a huge birthday and get well card that everyone has to sign. The people at the hospital knew the plan and kept it a secret from Hinata. Hanabi was just as excited as everyone, she bought a small lavender music box. It played a lullaby and it has a small dove dancing in it.

Hinata's birthday 11/27----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi woke up with excitement. She couldn't sleep at all. The rest of the clan was still sleeping and so she decided to go and give her sister her present. She got her amateur-wrapped music box, she groans_ I tried to wrap it nicely but I can't. I hope Hinata doesn't mind. _She silently want out and skipped towards the hospital. As she skipped along she saw Naruto going to the hospital as well. "Hi Naruto!" Hanabi chirped. "Oh hey Hanabi!" Naruto shouted. "Going to give your present?" She asked noticing the wrapped box. "Yeah." he replied. They silently went together to the hospital.

Konoha Hospital--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they check in, they started to go to Hinata's room. "Naruto, you can go first." Naruto looked at Hanabi. "You sure?" She smiled. "Yeah of course I'm think she's expecting to come." He opened the door, "Okay." When the door was close Hanabi was left alone…

Hanabi: _Naruto I envy you. You're the closest to Hinata's heart. She would always smiled at me even though I was stronger and more reliable to be the heir. In me heart I know I was second best from her. Every time I feel that the clan always treat me like a tool or something and some members of the branch house always looked at me with detest. Even though she my sister and it's common to say that a sister will smile at her younger sibling, her smile is different. When she smiles at me, hers was warm, welcoming, and sweet. It makes me want to smile no matter the difference between us._

In the room-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto got a chair and sat next to Hinata. Her face was more pale, her hair was a mess, and her breathing has worsen. The doctor was there and he whispered to Naruto that she might not make it through today. He left to give Naruto a few moments and left to tell Hanabi the bad news. Naruto froze, he didn't know what to say or do. "So you h-heard Naruto." a little whisper came. He look at Hinata, he had tears in his eye and was almost about to cry. "P-please don't cry Naruto." But he couldn't the tears still keep coming. Hinata reach out to touch his face. "P-please don't."

He tried to hold his tears. "Ah I got you something." He handed her the present. "T-thank you" she blushed. Naruto helped her open her present, she smile at the ring that she got and puts it on. "N-Naruto." she whispered. "Yeah?" She blushed. "Can you hold me hand?" Naruto smiled and hold her hand. Then the door came crushing open and Hanabi came running to her bed. "PLEASE DON'T GO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE! SISTER!" Hanabi cried resting her head on Hinata's bed. Hinata rest her hand on her little sister's hand and sang. Hanabi knows that song. It was the lullaby from the music box, the one their mother used to sing.

**Little caged bird, crying tears.**

**Have faith now, an angel is near.**

**The angel shall free you from those hurtful binds.**

**Free your heart from the inside.**

**Don't let those shadows bring you down.**

**Fly free, caged bird.**

**There are no boundaries.**

**No limits no cages.**

**You're only free now.**

**Let your heart soar.**

**Your dreams will fly.**

**Little caged bird.**

**Your angel comes back.**

**She see you smile, bright and sweet.**

**She gives great blessings to you.**

Hinata stops and her eyes are closed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the rest of the group came to the hospital, they saw Naruto and a crying Hanabi. He told them about Hinata. That afternoon, everyone mourn and cried for her as she was buried in her grave. Hiashi, her father, told everyone that the white cherry blossom tree was were her mother, Hanabi, and himself once played with Hinata together. Everyone stayed there for a long time, then they notice that white flowers started to bloom. They also heard the lullaby as well. Everyone then left with only Naruto staying.

He held the ring that he had given Hinata. _Hinata I promise I won't cry any more. I'll be happy, I'll smile just for you and that goes for everyone else._ He started to walk away and he could of swear that he felt someone hugging him.

End of flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura saw Naruto coming. He was holding a bouquet of white roses. "Hi Naruto. It's been awhile." greeted Sakura. "Yeah it has." he replied. "So you want to go out for ramen tonight with us and everybody?" invited Sasuke. "Okay I'll be there in the moment." Naruto answered. When they left, Naruto laid the bouquet down. "Hi Hinata." he smiled, "How are you doing? Feeling better? You know I was always wondering if you're smiling right now." he looked at the grave, "Maybe someday when I pass on I'll see you again. Yeah someday." Naruto started to walk away until he heard giggling. He turn around and saw Hinata as a smiling angel then disappears. Naruto just smiles warmly and walks away.

Nighttime-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi was not sleeping well, she still misses her sister. Then she heard the lullaby again, it was sung by Hinata. When hearing her singing, Hanabi was in a deep sleep. She was dreaming about the white cherry blossom tree and everyone ,from the rookie nine and team gai, was still a child and they're playing with Hinata. Hanabi smiles as she dreamt that she was picking flowers with her sister.

**The End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: ages-- rookie nine 15, team gai 16, Hanabi 10 (flashback)

(not flashback) rookie nine 20, team gai 20, Hanabi 15

Other: Sasuke did not join Orochimaru. Sasuke and Sakura are just dating but soon to be engage.

sniffs well please review and hopefully the next fanfic I'll put will be comedy. I think the lullaby was bad I just thought of it in my mind T.T

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE AND IF YOU ALREADY DID THEN THANK YOU!**


End file.
